


Stiles is busy

by JLenon



Series: Silly AUs from tumblr [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLenon/pseuds/JLenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you just use a wall as a nail file?” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles is busy

Stiles was busy, the text he replied Scott when the werewolf said there was an emergency said. Because different monsters attacking the city was pretty common and he could do nothing about it, but he sitting on top of Dexter making out without any interruption was almost impossible with that too close for comfort pack of them. And in that case, he could do a lot about it.

"Dude." They heard Scott said mere minutes later and the sigh of frustration from Stiles was incredibly loud. "I told you it was an emergency."

"And I told you I was busy." Stiles said getting up from his bed while Dexter buried his face on a pillow.

"I hate you, Scott." The druid, who was still laying down in the bed, said against the fabric, loud enough for the other two hear.

"No, you don't." Scott sat in the bed and Dexter shook his head before doing the same. "But it's serious, there's another suspect looking death with a completely different MO and I'm thinking it's probably two monsters."

"Why not?" Stiles said shaking his head. "Dexter didn't even die this week."

"That gets funnier every time." Dexter said humorless. "Okay, two monsters, nothing we never dealt before. We just have to think of it as two different cases." He turned to the glass board Stiles had in his room and when he was sure there wasn't any empty place in it, he turned to Stiles. "This is a mess."

"This city is a mess; this is just trying to make sense of it." He looked at the board and looked pretty disappointed for a while. Then he turned around and started to write on the wall, pinning on the wall one of the papers Scott delivered him.

"Did you just use a wall as a nail file?" Scott asked too stunned to react.

"Where else should I put it?"

"Damn, it's such a shame that I'm gonna miss the Sheriff yelling over this." Dexter said more excited than he probably should.

"He won't even notice." Stiles dismissed the idea.

"I know, that's why I just texted him."

Stiles hit his head against the wall a couple of time before saying. "You are a terrible boyfriend."

"I know..."


End file.
